The Lone Wolf
by KajiMori
Summary: KyoOC What if there was an American family that had a similar curse to the Sohma curse? This is the story of two outcasts coming together. IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING! HUZZAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Furuba fic. I've only read books 1-6, so I only have half of the information, but I thought it was enough for now. LOL Read and review, please? Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or any of the songs in this chapter. Although I wish I owned them… but I don't! So you no sue! Hahaha!**

Chapter One

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kyo stomped glumly down the stairs and sat at the table. Tohru looked at him strangely for a moment before she turned back to the food. She thought Kyo looked more depressed than usual.

_Over the last few days, almost all of the Sohma family has been depressed,_ she thought. Even the happy-go-lucky Momiji had been sadder than usual. _Hana-chan said something the other day about their waves being sadder. I wonder what's wrong._

Shigure walked in and sat down at the table as the half asleep Yuki stumbled in and joined his cousins at the kotatsu. Tohru handed each person their food and sat down to join them. They ate in a slightly awkward silence until Tohru spoke up.

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong? You seem to be really sad this morning," Tohru said. Kyo didn't answer nor look up at her.

"Well, you know how today is the fifteenth of March?" Shigure asked, earning a nod from Tohru in reply. "Well, four years ago, a young girl went missing from this area. Her name was Sayuri, but we all called her Saya."

"Today would have been her sixteenth birthday," Yuki said sadly. Shigure nodded, and all the men at the table were plunged into memories of the girl.

"Wow. She must have been important to you guys," Tohru said.

"Saya was important to most of the Sohmas, especially Kyo. You see…" Shigure started, but was cut off by Kyo.

"Shut up, Shigure. I don't want to talk about it," Kyo said irritably. Shigure scowled, and Yuki just watched this exchange.

"Tohru-kun has a right to know what happened to Saya-chan," Shigure reasoned. Kyo stood hastily.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! It was a long time ago!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. After a minute, you could hear a homemade CD blaring out some song. She noticed it sounded like American music, so she listened intently. She understood the lyrics completely, since they had to take English in school.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Yeah_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_Yeah_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_Yeah, yeah_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

She heard Yuki and Shigure sigh. "He's playing their mix again," Yuki said sadly. Shigure shook his head and turned to finish telling the story to Tohru.

"The reason he's so upset is because Saya was his girlfriend when she was kidnapped," he stated simply. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise.

"But doesn't that mean she knew about the curse?" Yuki nodded and continued where his cousin had left off.

"Yeah. Remember that American family we told you about a long time ago?" Yuki asked.

"The family whose members turned into animals when they had an emotional overload? Yeah, I remember." Tohru thought back to the time when they had told her of the cursed American family.

_ Flashback _

"Is your family the only one cursed like this?" Tohru asked. She was sitting at the kotatsu with Shigure and Yuki. Kyo and Haru were outside fighting… again. Shigure shook his head and made sure that Kyo was still busy.

"No. Don't tell Kyo or anyone else outside this room I told you this. Promise?" Shigure asked, and Tohru nodded. If Shigure didn't want anyone to know besides her, then she wouldn't tell anyone. "Okay, well, in America, there's supposed to be this family that's cursed similar to us. When one of the cursed members has an emotional overload, like if they keep all their emotions bottled up and they come surging out at one time, they'll transform. Not into the Chinese zodiac, but into American animals. There are thirteen, I believe." He looked to Yuki, who sat down his tea and continued the story.

"The main twelve are the bear, hawk, deer, squirrel, panther, eagle, raven, fox, coyote, raccoon, turtle, and owl. The thirteenth is the wolf. The thirteenth cursed person is supposed to change the fate of that family, so they normally shun the wolf. I don't know where or when their curse originated or why they were those thirteen animals. I don't think anyone, even the members of that family, knows," Yuki said. Tohru nodded, and they sat in silence.

_ End Flashback _

"Yeah. Well, remember how I said that the wolf was normally shunned or disowned from the family to keep them from changing the way things had always been for them?" Yuki said, and Tohru nodded.

"Saya was the wolf, but in her case, she wasn't shunned or disowned. They just preferred violence to keep her in line. She had run away and gotten help from a social worker to come here where her family wouldn't find her. She was six when she came here, and she had moved in down the street with part of the non-cursed Sohma family. Remember Shishou?" Yuki continued, waiting for Tohru's response.

"Yes, I remember him," she replied simply, waiting for Yuki or Shigure to finish telling her the story.

"Saya spent most of her time at the dojo, which is where we met her. She stayed here for six years, and we had all become friends with her. Even Haru, and she helped him control his Black side. Then, one day, she just stopped coming to school. We asked Shishou, and he hadn't seen her at all, and when we asked her foster parents, they said that she had gone to school that morning, and she hadn't come back yet, and this was late at night. We all put out missing posters, but we never heard anything. That was four years ago. Today would have been her sixteenth birthday, as Yuki said earlier," Shigure finished. Tohru nodded sadly and noticed that a new song was coming from Kyo's CD player.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

Tohru looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for them to leave for school. She stood and looked up the stairs to see if Kyo was going to come down.

"Stupid cat. He should know sulking won't bring her back," Yuki said as he stood and they said goodbye to Shigure as they left. They met up with Saki and Arisa on the way to school, and continued their day as usual.

Whenever Tohru passed by any members of the Sohma family that day, she noticed that they all seemed a little down in the dumps, and she remembered that Shigure had said that they had all been friends with Sayuri and today would have been her birthday, and she thought that may have been the reason. They all went through the day as usual, or at least tried to, for the Sohmas' parts.

After the last period bell rang, Yuki told Tohru that he had to stay after for a student council meeting, so she headed home with Uo and Hanajima. After the three of them had split up to go home, Tohru decided that she would sit in the park for a bit. It had been a while since she had been there. She walked over to the swings and sat down on one and pushed herself forward and back a little. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that had happened since her mother's death. She had met the Sohma family and she had come to live with them, and many of them had become her friends. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar song drifting on the wind.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

She looked around and saw a girl about her age perched on the back of a bench. The girl looked sad, but Tohru also noticed something. The girl looked at her surroundings with a sense of familiarity in her eyes that could only have been there if she knew the area. The girl sighed.

"I guess I can't remember how to get there from the park," Tohru heard her say to herself with a wry smile on her face. Tohru walked up to the girl and decided to introduce herself. She noticed that the girl didn't look Japanese, but she couldn't place it.

"Um, hi. I'm Tohru Honda. Are you lost?" Tohru asked, startling the girl. She whirled around with wide eyes, and when she saw Tohru, she relaxed.

"Uh… kinda. I used to live around here and I can't remember how to get to a friend's house from here," the girl said sheepishly. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sayuri Raleigh."

"Do you need help finding your friend's house? I'll help you," Tohru offered. She now knew that the girl was an American, since she spoke her flawless Japanese with a slight accent, but it was barely noticeable.

"I don't want to inconvenience you, but if you don't mind…" Sayuri said.

"Oh, I don't mind, Raleigh-san." Sayuri cringed.

"Please. Call me Sayuri. Or better yet, Saya. That's what all my friends around here used to call me," Saya said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, Saya-chan," Tohru said with an apologetic smile. _Wait, where do I know that name from?_

"It's okay, Honda-san," Saya replied.

"Since we're on a first name basis, you can call me Tohru."

"Okay, Tohru-kun," Saya said happily.

"Now, where does your friend live?" Tohru asked Saya. Saya thought about it for a moment before she stood and began to dig through her pockets until she pulled out a scrap of paper.

"They live at this address," Saya said as she handed the scrap of paper to Tohru. Her eyes widened when she saw the address.

"You know the Sohmas?" Tohru asked. Saya looked around before answering.

"Yeah… long story there… I'll tell ya one day, 'kay, Tohru-kun?" Saya said. Tohru's eyes looked over the strange girl.

Saya had straight black hair that was layered with her bangs falling around her chin and the rest of her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. There were highlights in her hair that appeared a silverish color, and her eyes were the same color. She wore baggy jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Around her neck was a dogtag necklace that had a rose etched into it, and on each wrist was a hair tie. She wore black sneakers and small silver hoops in the lower piercings in her ears and in her left cartilage was a black stud. She wore black eyeliner, mascara, brown eyeshadow, and clear lipgloss. What Tohru noticed more than the girl's appearance was the bruises on her arms and cheek.

"Okay. Let's go before it gets dark," Tohru said as she turned in the direction of Shigure's house.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun. I really appreciate it," Saya said as they began to walk in the direction she could only assume was the right one.

"No problem," Tohru said with a smile as the two of them walked off into the sunset towards Shigure's house and towards the new surprises that await them.

**Okay, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now, if you will, REVIEW! Note: The more you review, the sooner I post. Not write the chapters, but POST them. LOL Just tell me what you think, whether you think it sucks or it rocks. Hey, it's your opinion. Opinions are like elbows- everyone's got some. LOL REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I don't own the quote between father and daughter, because that's from 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children', one of my favorite movies now. LOL Okay, so you know the drill!!!!! .**

Chapter Two

_Last time:_

"Okay. Let's go before it gets dark," Tohru said as she turned in the direction of Shigure's house.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun. I really appreciate it," Saya said as they began to walk in the direction she could only assume was the right one.

"No problem," Tohru said with a smile as the two of them walked off into the sunset towards Shigure's house and towards the new surprises that await them.

_Now:_

They walked on, thoughts running through both of their heads. Tohru wondered if this girl was the same Saya that Shigure and Yuki had told her about, the one that had been dating Kyo.

"Umm… Tohru-kun???? Can I ask you something????" Saya began hesitantly.

"Sure, Saya-chan. What's bothering you????" Tohru replied. She looked at Saya and saw the look on her face and became concerned for her newfound friend.

"Well… is… is Kyo mad at me????" she asked, a slight tremor in her voice. Tohru was taken aback.

"Why would you think that????" Tohru asked dubiously. Saya stopped and looked at Tohru before she began explaining.

"Well, today is my sixteenth birthday, and I haven't seen any of the Sohma family for four years," Saya began. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Shigure and Yuki told me about you. They said you disappeared and no one knew what had happened to you!!!!" Tohru exclaimed. Saya smiled faintly.

"Why was it always Shigure and Yuki who always tell my story????" she asked herself redundantly. "Anyway, since you know most of what happened between the time I came here and the time I 'disappeared', I suppose I'll tell you what's happened in the past four years," Saya said, and she perched herself on top of a concrete flowerbed that lined the sidewalk. Tohru joined her and Saya began to tell the story of what had happened over the last four years.

"Well, first off, I didn't really disappear. More like I was kidnapped. My family somehow found out I had run away and they came after me. I was on my way to school, and I hadn't met up with Kyo and Yuki yet, so I was on my own until I got to their house. I was walking through the park where you found me when they grabbed me."

_Flashback _

A twelve year old Saya walked through the park with a smile on her face. Today she was supposed to go to the movies with Kyo, her boyfriend of six months. She hummed a little tune that popped into her head. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She started to scream when a rough hand clamped her mouth shut tight. She panicked and began fighting, fearing for her life.

"Shut up and stop fidgeting," a harsh voice commanded. Her eyes widened in fear when she recognized the voice. _Oh no,_ she thought. _This is not good. In fact, this is very bad._ She bit the hand that covered her mouth and struggled out of the arms that held her. She spit on the ground as she glared at the two men that had been standing behind her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?????" she hissed angrily. She really didn't want any of her family to be here, especially her brothers Noah and Derrick. She knew that if they were there, at least three other family members had followed them, most likely her sister Danielle, her cousin Reagan, and her uncle Marshall.

"What do you think we're doing here???? We've come to take you home!!!!" Derrick yelled. Saya laughed.

"Take me home????" she asked mockingly. "I am home!!!! I have a family here that actually loves me for who I am!!!!! That's more than I could say for any of you!!!!! None of them ever laid a hand on me. I trained this whole time so that I wouldn't be as weak as I was before, and I'm not."

She heard a sarcastic laugh and saw her father step out of the bushes. _Aww crap!!!!!! This is not good in the least bit!!!!!_ She took a step back and tried to put as much distance between her father and herself as possible.

"Really??? Is that so??? Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away," he said, grinning evilly.

She scowled and took up a fighting stance, throwing her bookbag to the ground. "I pity you. You just don't get it at all." She motioned for him to come and try to take her against her will. "There's nothing I don't cherish!!!!"

He smirked again and took up his usual stance. The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. It was the same look that he gave Saya herself before he had almost killed her back home.

"You know what happened the last time you tried to run away from us. I would have killed you if your mother hadn't saved you and told me that we needed you alive so that nothing would change and another exile wouldn't be born until you die, so we just decided to get rid of everyone you ever loved or had a relationship with," her father said sadistically.

Her eyes widened as she realized it was true. She knew that if he knew that she had someone that rooted her to this place, he would destroy them all.

"So which is it, Sayuri???? Fight to try and stay here and watch everyone you care for die, or would you rather come home and spare everyone from dying by your hands????" Noah asked. Saya lowered her fists in thought. She couldn't stand the thought of watching Kyo, Yuki, or Shigure die.

"Fine. Bu if I go back, will you promise not to hurt them????" she asked sadly.

"We won't touch a hair on their heads," Derrick agreed. She looked back at the city she had grown to love over the years and thought of the people it held within. She felt her eyes begin to water as she thought of Kyo finding out what had happened. She took a step toward the house and heard her father shout commands at her brothers.

"Derrick, grab her!!!! Noah, make sure the car's ready!!!!" he shouted. She heard her brothers scrambling to the places their father had assigned them. She felt Derrick's arms wrap around her waist again and she was jerked backwards. She kicked against his hold and tried to get away.

"No!!!!! Let me go!!!!! Let me GO!!!!!!!" she yelled. She was thrown into the back of a van and felt the car driving away. "NO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!"

_ End Flashback _

"Oh no!!!! That's terrible!!!!" Tohru exclaimed. Saya shrugged.

"I managed to make it out again and I came to the first place I thought of. No one knows I'm back yet, though, and I'm planning on surprising them." She jumped down from where she had been sitting with Tohru. Tohru also clambered down and the two began walking towards Shigure's again. They walked in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Soon they had reached the edge of the Sohma estate where Shigure lived. Saya turned to Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru. Thanks for coming with me. It really means a lot to have a new friend that's not related to the Sohmas," she said.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Really. I'm heading there myself, actually," Tohru replied, smiling.

"You are??? If you don't mind me asking, why???" Saya asked curiously.

"Well, a while back my mom died, and I was living in a tent on Sohma property, even though I didn't know it. When Yuki-kun and Shigure-san found me, they offered to let me stay with them, and they let me move in with them, so I live there now," Tohru said cheerfully.

Saya stopped walking and looked at her companion. "Tell me that the attic room is still there. You know, the one with the walls covered with band posters???? Tell me they haven't gotten rid of my room," Saya asked frantically. She laughed at her own foolishness. "Listen to me. I must sound so damn selfish right now that it's not even funny. I'm only concerned about my old room when I should be happy that I have a friend in the house that's not a guy!!!!" she exclaimed ecstatically. She hugged Tohru and jumped up and down. Tohru smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay, I have an idea. You head into the house like you usually would, and I'll sneak in and surprise them. But whatever you do, don't say anything about meeting me. Okay????" Saya said, grabbing Tohru's hands in her own.

"Okay…" Tohru said hesitantly. Saya grinned happily as she ran off towards the woods surrounding Shigure's house. Tohru watched as Saya dashed off into the woods and sighed. It wasn't every day that she met someone like that. "Oh well…" she murmured before she headed towards the door.

She opened the door and took off her shoes in the entryway. "Hey guys. I'm home," she called. She heard footsteps coming from the living room and saw Yuki enter the foyer.

"Honda-san. We were beginning to get worried about you," he said worriedly. Tohru blushed as she walked with him into the living room where Shigure sat reading today's newspaper.

"No, it was mostly you, Yuki, who did the worrying, not me," Shigure corrected as he turned the page. Tohru saw the faint blush on Yuki's face and she smiled. "So what exactly was our little flower doing on this fine day????" Shigure asked.

"You were safe, weren't you Honda-san????" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded.

"I was just taking a walk through the park, that's all," Tohru answered. Shigure put down his newspaper and sighed.

"So you weren't out spending time with any of your high school girlfriends????" he asked glumly. Tohru saw a stone fly through the window and hit Shigure in the back of the head.

"Ow!!!!!!" he cried, rubbing the now sore spot on his skull.

"Heh. You never change, you pervert," a feminine voice called from outside the window. A slim figure slipped in from off the rooftop and landed on the windowsill. "And Tohru does have a first name, Yuki." Both Yuki and Shigure were staring open-mouthed at the girl. "What??? Do I have a huge sign on my head that says, 'Stare at me with your mouths catching flies' on it or something???"

Tohru just looked from the two guys to Saya and back again. Shigure was the first to speak.

"S-Sayuri????"

She smiled as she walked towards them. "It's nice to see you guys, too," she said with a laugh. Yuki could only stare at the girl in front of him. He knew she had changed just by the way she carried herself.

"You've let your hair grow again," he said softly, still in a slight shock, earning another smile from the girl.

"Yeah. I decided that I had to change a lot of things about me when I promised myself that I would never be weak again, and that was one of them," she stated.

Shigure also noticed that she was favoring her left side and he saw the bruises covering her skin. "It looks like you've gotten into a fight recently," Shigure said, concerned for the girl that had become like family to him all those years ago.

Saya laughed nervously. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when the time is right." She walked over to Yuki and smiled. "You've grown. I can see that you've changed too. That's what hard times do to people," she said gently. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea what it was like, not knowing what had happened to you for all these years," Yuki said after he pulled away. He gave her a brotherly smile. Saya smiled back at him and Shigure walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back with a smile, glad to be with her family again. After she pulled away, she asked the two a question.

"How… how's Kyo been???" she asked uncertainly. Yuki and Shigure looked at each other before they answered.

"He's been sulking all week, and this morning he was listening to the mix you made before you left and he refused to leave his room all day," Shigure said.

"Oh… well…" Saya couldn't imagine what would happen if he saw her again.

"I know what you're thinking. He'll be glad to see you, I'm sure. We all know that you two were inseparable four years ago," Yuki reasoned. Saya looked unsure, but she nodded.

"You're right, Yuki. At least, I hope you are," she said nervously.

"Oh… and your room is still there," Shigure said absentmindedly.

"Oh!!! Thanks, Shigure!!!" Saya said happily. "I'm going to head up there now. If Kyo comes down, I don't want **any** of you to say a word about me being here to him, got it?!?!" Saya demanded. The others nodded and she turned on her heel with a smile and headed up the staircase quietly, the booming music coming from what she assumed was now Kyo's room masking the soft pitter patter of her almost bare feet. She reached a small doorway and slid open the sliding door to reveal a small, steep staircase leading up into the attic of the house. She slid the door closed behind her and flipped on the lights from the bottom of the stairs. She noticed a set of fresh footprints in the dust that lead to and from her room.

She walked up the staircase slowly and softly until she reached the door at the top. She took a deep breath as she spoke to herself.

"Moment of truth…" she said softly as she put her hand on the doorknob. As she pushed open the door, she gasped. She'd forgotten what her room had looked like after all these years. There wasn't any dust at all, like someone regularly came in and dusted her room. She smiled faintly as her sensitive nose picked up Kyo's familiar scent. She looked around and took in her surroundings, since she hadn't been here in years. Her grayish-blue bedspread was smoothed out, the wooden floor shining, her oak desk clear and polished. On it was the laptop that she had bought with her babysitting money when she was eleven. Her stereo was on a small table, surrounded by several pictures. She looked at them all and smiled softly as she thought of the memories that went with them.

One was a picture of Kyo and Yuki back to back with their arms crossed. She was standing behind them with one arm over each of their shoulders, and she was happy. You could tell that the boys were having a hard time holding back a smile. She remembered that the two of them had been fighting again, and since they were almost evenly matched at the time, since Yuki was holding back and they all knew it except Kyo, and she was tired of them just sulking, so she had decided to cheer them up. That had been right before she'd disappeared.

Another was a picture of Kyo and Yuki dueling it out at the dojo when they were about eight. She had taken the picture from the sidelines because she had already won in the girls tournament and was waiting for one of the boys to win so that she could fight them. Yuki had beat Kyo, as usual. The match between her and Yuki had been a draw, since Shishou had had to call it off because they were perfectly matched in their abilities at that time.

One of her favorites was a double exposed photo of Kyo and Yuki, taken separately. Kyo had fallen asleep while he had been doing his homework, and Yuki was half asleep in his breakfast one morning. That had been when they were all about ten. She had taken both of them without either's notice, and she had always cherished it the most, because it showed her closest friends in the Sohma family.

She saw that there was a vase of roses next to the pictures and she wondered who had put them there. She walked over to her bed and looked underneath it. She smiled when she saw the handmade dolls sitting underneath it. There was a mouse, a cat, a wolf, a cow, a rabbit, a tiger, a sheep, a dog, a snake, and a seahorse. She remembered making one for each of her friends that were in the zodiac and herself. She pulled out the cat and hugged it. She was so caught up in the scent of the stuffed animal, since it smelled like Kyo, that she didn't hear the feet trudging up the stairs or the door open until a gruff voice called out to her.

"Hey!!!! Who are you and what the hell are you doing in here?!?!?!?!" the voice shouted. Saya jumped, dropping the doll as she looked up at the figure. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and she smiled when she realized who it was.

"Well, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's been a long time, after all," she said with a soft smile.

**There's the second chapter!!!!! It's taken me a looong time to work on this chapter, because I've had writer's block. I think it's gone for now, so I'll try and work on the next chapter soon. Review. PLEASE!!!!!!!! You know you want to!!!!!! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeez, I'm slow!!!! I'm not going to make any excuses this time, as I know I've had the time to work on this chapter but I just never did. I'm sorry!!!! I started writing this chapter almost a year ago!!! I started it in September, I think, and it's already JUNE!!!! I will admit that writer's block contributed to the problem, but I'm hoping that I can work more on my stories this summer, and even into the school year.**

**If you read any of my other stories that haven't been updated in forever, I have a question for you, especially my FullMetal Alchemist story 'Sister of Flame': Should I keep writing on it as is, rewrite it, or just delete it?? I really need some help here, you guys. All advice would be appreciated. Thanks!!**

**Chapter Three**

_Last time:_

She saw that there was a vase of roses next to the pictures and she wondered who had put them there. She walked over to her bed and looked underneath it. She smiled when she saw the handmade dolls sitting underneath it. There was a mouse, a cat, a wolf, a cow, a rabbit, a tiger, a sheep, a dog, a snake, and a seahorse. She remembered making one for each of her friends that were in the zodiac. She pulled out the cat and hugged it. She was so caught up in the scent of the stuffed animal, since it smelled like Kyo, that she didn't hear the feet trudging up the stairs or the door open until a gruff voice called out to her.

"Hey!!!! Who are you and what the hell are you doing in here?!?!?!?!" the voice shouted. Saya jumped, dropping the doll as she looked up at the figure. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and she smiled when she realized who it was.

"Well, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's been a long time, after all," she said with a soft smile.

_Now:_

"You didn't answer my question. Now tell me who the hell you are or get out!!!!!!!"

Saya stood slowly, smiling sadly to herself. "Fine. If that's what you want," she said, but she didn't leave or say her name. She simply started singing softly.

"_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

"_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

"_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

"_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me…"_

Saya closed her eyes and stood there silently before she spoke softly. "Even though you don't remember me, Kyo, it doesn't mean I've forgotten you." A small tear ran down her face. She could feel the tingling in her nose that was an early warning for her transformation, but she ignored it. She looked up at Kyo again, and he just looked at her with a blank expression, causing Saya to sigh. "Do I have to remind you even more, Kyo-kun???" she asked sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what you think you're trying to pull, but it's not funny!!!! There's no way that I would forget Sayuri, and whoever you are, get the hell out of here!!!!! You don't belong here, and I won't let you defile her memory!!!!!" Kyo yelled angrily, storming over to Saya, who now had a steady stream of tears falling from her now dark gray eyes. She could now feel her fingers and toes tingling, and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She got up and pushed Kyo out of the way as she stumbled down both the stairs to her room and the stairs between the first and second floors. She ran past Yuki, Shigure and Tohru and out the door.

Yuki watched Saya as she ran out and rose form his spot on the couch and made his way up to Saya's room. He opened the door and saw Kyo putting what looked like a stuffed orange cat doll underneath the bed. Yuki walked over, grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him downstairs. Once they were out of Saya's old room, Yuki punched Kyo so hard that he went flying down the hallway. Once Kyo pulled himself up off the floor, Yuki punched him again in his stomach.

"What the hell was that for you damn rat?!?!?!" Kyo shouted angrily. Yuki just glared at him.

"I'll be back. Maybe that'll teach you not to treat Saya like a piece of shit. She got enough of that from her family," he said coldly before he turned and went back downstairs. Kyo's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't know that Saya was back. He also didn't know what the hell Yuki was talking about. The only other person he'd talked to all day was…

'_T-that was Saya earlier………??? W… What the hell have I done??? She… she's changed… a lot… in four years…'_ Kyo thought, mentally hitting himself. How could he have done that??? He didn't know, but he knew that Saya had been upset judging by her reaction. Now he couldn't blame Yuki for being furious with him. Whether Kyo liked it or not, Saya had always been like a sister to Yuki, and she had once told him that Yuki was the brother that she should have had when she was younger.

After he left Kyo, Yuki went straight outside and went to the spot where he knew he would find Saya. He worked his way through the woods until he came to a small clearing with a large tree in the middle. He walked around to the other side of the tree, and sure enough, Saya was there.

He bent down and looked at her, and apparently, he had startled her because she snapped at him with her strong jaws. When she saw it was him, however, she started whining, her dark gray eyes full of pain. Yuki sat down in the grass with his back against the tree trunk and the large black and silver wolf crawled into his lap with her head on Yuki's chest. Yuki wrapped his arms around the large animal and started whispering to her as tears started cascading from her eyes.

"Shh… It's okay, Saya……… It's all going to be okay……" he whispered, and Saya whimpered.

"No… nothing's okay… Kyo hates me…" she said sadly, sounding as if her heart broke just to say it, let alone have proof of it. Yuki shook his head.

"No he doesn't. Kyo's just an idiot. Don't let him get to you and screw with your head," Yuki said, trying to calm the upset girl –er, wolf- in his arms. He had always cared for her, but now, he knew that something was different. Something was different about the both of them. He didn't want to develop more feelings for her than brotherly ones, since she had been with Kyo before, and he didn't want to hurt her or make her feel obligated to anything just because of his feelings.

"I can't believe him… I loved him, Yunyun…" she trailed off sadly, and Yuki found it strange that when she said that she had loved Kyo, he felt pain in his heart.

'_No… I can't have feelings for her… she's like a sister to me… besides, she still loves Kyo… she just doesn't see it…'_ Yuki thought. His arms tightened around Saya, and she snuggled closer to him.

She was glad that it had been Yuki that had come after her instead of anyone else. She knew that if it hadn't of been him, she would have run or done something worse. When she had lived here before, the only one who could comfort her about anything was always Yuki. He'd be there for her when no one else was. She owed him that much, at least, if not more.

She felt the telltale tingling in her nose that signaled her transformation. She wiggled out of Yuki's arms and grabbed her clothes in her muzzle before she walked to the other side of the tree. "Don't look, okay???" she asked in a strangled tone. Yuki smiled softly to himself.

"I won't. Don't worry," he said. He heard a small 'poof' and then he heard the rustle of fabric, and he assumed that Saya was getting dressed. He concentrated on not picturing her while doing this, and he blushed at the thought. He knew he shouldn't be thinking things like that about Saya, but no matter how much he tried to clear his head of these thoughts, it didn't work. When Saya came from the other side of the tree, fully clothed, she laughed at the look on his face.

"You look like Kyo after he swallowed leeks that one time," she said through her laughter. Yuki couldn't help it, he started laughing as well, even though it had been brought about by something having to do with Kyo.

"So you seem to be feeling a little better," he said, standing and walking to Saya's side. She shrugged and ran her fingers through her now silvery-black hair.

"Nyeh… more or less…" she said trailing off. Yuki smiled and shook his head.

"No need to be brave on my account," he said, and Saya sighed.

"I still can't believe that he wouldn't recognize me. I mean, I don't look that different than I did four years ago, do I, Yunyun???" she asked, standing in front of him. She was the only person that he would allow to call him Yunyun. Everyone else, it pissed him off. He looked her over, and he had to admit, she had changed, but she was still the Saya that he had known four years ago.

"You have changed, but you still look the same," he said, summing up all his thoughts about how her looks had changed over four years. Saya smiled, and Yuki couldn't help but smile as well. That's how it had always been. No one could stay upset if Saya was smiling. She made smiling contagious.

By unspoken agreement, they started walking back towards the house side by side, Saya smiling the whole time. She did wonder why Kyo didn't recognize her, but just by being with Yuki calmed her down and helped her through the hard times. It always had. She had once said that he was her proverbial rock, and it turned out to be true.

Once they had reached the house again, Saya noticed a car in the driveway. Actually, two cars, and she instantly recognized both of them, as did Yuki.

"Oh great. My brother's here," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm that made Sayuri laugh.

"I see nothing's changed between you and Aya while I've been gone," she said with a laugh. Yuki nodded vigorously, and Saya laughed again. "No need to look like a bobblehead on crack, Yunyun. I know how you are when he's around," she said with a smile. Yuki laughed at this as they walked back into the house. Neither of them had bothered to put on shoes when they left, so they didn't bother slipping out of them before slipping on their slippers, or in Saya's case, socks. They had only taken a few steps when a blonde blur barreled into Saya and latched onto her waist.

"Saya!!!!!!!!!" Saya smiled and patted the blonde on the head.

"Hey Mitchi-kun. How ya been????" Saya asked with a smile. Momiji smiled up at her and Hatsuharu walked over to where they stood. He put an arm around Yuki's neck, and Saya struggled to hold back laughter at the look on Yuki's face. Haru glared at Saya, who glared back, before they both smiled. Momiji let go of Saya and Haru hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"Welcome back, Saya. It's been way too long," Haru said with a smile, and Saya smiled back.

"Trust me, I'm glad to be back," she said, hugging both Haru and Momiji at the same time.

"Is that Sayuri I hear???" a playful voice called from the kitchen before Saya saw Ayame appear, dragging Hatori behind him.

"Aya!!!!" Saya scolded with a smile. "You don't have to drag Hari everywhere, y'know." She spoke to Yuki's older brother like he was a child, since he always acted like one.

"Aww, but Saya, you know how much fun I have when I drag him places," Ayame said playfully, and Hatori couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. It would seem to anyone watching this exchange that they were seeing a friend that they hadn't seen for a while and that her very presence could change the mood in a room. Everyone had gone from sad and depressed to happy and smiling as soon as they saw her.

Saya watched as Shigure and Tohru joined the rest of the Sohma family in the foyer. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at all the smiling faces. She was so caught up in her reverie that she didn't notice a certain carrot top coming down the stairs until she heard Momiji's voice.

"Kyo!!! Hey, Kyo!!!! Look at who's back!!!" Momiji exclaimed happily, grabbing Kyo's arm and dragging him over to where the rest of them stood. He looked up at Saya and she could see the pain in his eyes as he quickly averted his gaze. She knew just by the look in his eyes that he was sorry, but she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him just yet.

"Saya, look –" he started, but Saya interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it," she said softly, and Yuki instantly knew that something was wrong.

"No, just listen-" he began again, but Saya shook her head angrily.

"I said that I don't want to hear it, Kyo!!!!" Saya yelled, and even though her eyes were still a bright silver color from her transformation, Yuki could tell that they were lightening again. He knew that this fight could get nasty if someone didn't step in, but he knew that Saya would never forgive him if he stopped her from giving Kyo a piece of her mind.

Everyone was watching the two of them silently, curious as to what Kyo had done to piss Saya off this bad. "You swore to me that you would never forget me as long as you live!!!! YOU _SWORE_ IT!!!!!!! But no, you just had to go back on your word and follow in the footsteps of so many others who have betrayed me!!!!" she yelled before her voice became deathly soft and held a certain tone that put the zodiac members on edge. "I have nothing to say to a liar like you. I thought that when I met you that I had finally found someone that was different from everyone I knew, but apparently I was wrong. You're no better than the bastards I grew up with," she hissed before she pushed her way past the others and ran up the stairs. Yuki knew that she would be heading to her room, but he wanted to reinforce what Saya had said.

He watched as Kyo's eyes widened as he processed the last statement that Saya had spat towards him. He knew that what she had said had struck a chord within the usually cold and somewhat heartless cat, and he knew that it was affecting him. He walked over to where Kyo stood and said only one sentence. "You ended up being your worst nightmare after all, Kyo," he said as he slowly made to follow Saya.

He heard Kyo slump to the ground as he climbed the stairs to the second story of the house. Softly making his way to the set of stairs that would lead to Saya's room, he wondered what Kyo had said to her earlier and what had happened to her over the past four years. He carefully climbed the stairs to her room and knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Go away!!!" he heard her yell from inside, and he instantly knew from the tone of her voice that she was crying. He knew that she'd probably be mad at him for 'invading her space' as she so often called it, but he knew that it was a necessary evil if he wanted to know what was really bothering her. He slowly pushed the door open and was met with the sight of the girl that he'd thought of as a sister to him laying face down on her bed, her face buried into her pillows and issuing muffled sobs.

He stepped into her room and slid the door closed behind him before he tentatively walked over to her bed. He could now hear her sobs better than he could from the door, and he knew that she was really upset. He sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he whispered softly, only for her to sit up and shake her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke in a strangled voice.

"No it's not. Nothing's going to be okay," she said, and the tears started to fall from her eyes again. "I meant what I said to him. When I met him, I really did think that I had found someone who would love me, but apparently I was wrong. He's no better than those bastards who raised me," she said through her tears, and Yuki had a strong urge to take her in his arms.

"He's just…" Yuki sighed. He'd never tried to _defend_ Kyo before. It was something new to him, and he found it extremely difficult. "He doesn't know better. He's ignorant, you should know that better than any of us," he said, trying to be lighthearted about the situation. He saw the small smile that flickered across Saya's face before she sighed.

"But what he said really hurt me. When I saw his face, I didn't really see him. I saw my father, and that's what scares me," she said, tears still cascading down her face. "What should I do, Yuki??" she asked, and Yuki didn't know what to say, so he just took her in his arms and held her close to him. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was comfort the girl in front of him. Neither he nor Saya noticed the small drops of water that landed on the top of her head as Yuki held her.

**There!!!! I finished it!!!! I'll say it again. I'm really sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner!!!!! I'll go ahead and admit that I don't have many ideas for the next chapter, but I do have some for later in the story. Anyone who wants to help can by sending in ideas and things like that. I know you all probably hate me right now since I haven't updated in forever, and I know that the ending of this chapter isn't really that good, but I needed something there for future chapters. If anyone can guess where the whole 'Kyo-is-heartless' and 'Yuki's-the-only-one-who-can-comfort-Saya' thing is going, you'll get plushies!!!!!**

………… **cyber plushies, of course………… But still, REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Wow… It's been almost a year since I've written anything for this story… And sadly, new stuff won't be coming soon.**

**I was going through all my old reviews on my email –yes, I keep them all- and I suddenly wanted to start writing on this story again. Well, I went back to see what I had done on the fourth chapter, only to realize that there was NOTHING. I mean, I had the beginning author's note, and that was it. I then started to re-read the story and I was like, 'Wow… my writing sucked when I wrote this…'**

**But that made me come to a conclusion: I'm re-writing this from the beginning. Yup. Total re-write. I'm either going to re-write it or delete it. It all depends on what you guys want. If no one's going to read it, then I'm just going to delete it. Same goes for my other stories. Most of them I'm probably going to just delete. My writing has changed so much since I've started posting stuff on here, but posting on here has helped me discover my passion. So whether or not I write on this story isn't really up to me. If you guys want to read more, then you need to tell me. Otherwise, you can say bye-bye to the tale of Saya and Kyo.**

**I mean it. If you guys want more of this, you need to tell me. I'm going to start re-writing and re-designing this story, but unless I hear from the readers, I'm not going to bother posting it.**

**So tell me if you want to read more or not. Once I've started re-writing it, some things might change, and the quality of the story should improve greatly. You might not recognize the story, save for the character and maybe the title. But it's reader's choice.**

**Your choice: Re-write? –or- Delete?**


	5. MASS AUTHOR'S NOTE

Warning kids

**Warning kids! I'm not very happy at the moment, so this AN is riddled with cursing. Well, not **_**riddled**_** per se, but as riddled as it got on my MySpace, so it's as riddled as it's gonna get here. And to think I was planning on working on a rewrite of The Lone Wolf… Looks like that'll be waiting a while…**

Life sucks big hairy monkey balls.

You wanna know why I say that?

Well, let's start at the beginning then, shall we?

My laptop's about three years old. The hard drive was roughly 120 gig, and it had about 3 gig of empty space. So that means that I had roughly 117 gig of space full of music, pictures, story stuff, videos, and other random stuff, not to mention basic programs like my tablet, Corel, and Internet Explorer among other things. In other words, my life was practically on that thing. Know what just happened, maybe an hour ago?

Yeah. That's right.

The son of a bitch fucking crashed.

The ENTIRE hard drive is GONE. EVERYTHING. I had to order a new one. I have absolutely NOTHING left on it. NOTHING. Everything is gone. All my music, all my pictures, all the videos I was working on, all the stories I had, EVERYTHING.

Like I said, life sucks big hairy monkey balls.

And before you ask, no, they won't be able to extract any of the files. There's no files to extract. The motherboard was apparently just the START of the problems. Yeah, some of you may remember me saying that I had to order a new power cord because my laptop was being a bastard and not recognizing the one I had. Now this. Checked online on a site for my particular model, and turns out that someone else had had the same problem. You know what those 'all-knowing' tech guys told them? 'Yeah. It's most likely a problem with the motherboard. Sounds like it's time for a new laptop.'

Yeah, so I am ROYALLY PISSED BEYOND BELIEF. And this laptop isn't all that old. What pisses me off even more is that the old laptop I had before this one DID THE EXACT SAME THING WHEN IT CRASHED. Luckily I wasn't working on a major project this time around.

So if I talk to anyone over the next few days and it sounds like I'm pissed about something, it's probably because I AM. It's gonna take at least two weeks for me to get my new laptop. And I was just starting a new story, too... So yeah.

I am NOT a very happy camper right now.


End file.
